


A Not So Silent Night

by mitigates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Themed, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oikawa is wearing a santa thong, Oikawa is wearing lipstick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn and Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, So much smut, but loving sex, christmas porn, no beta we die like daichi, self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: The cries of “Iwa-chan!” shouldn’t have surprised him in the least because in retrospect, this is all something that Oikawa would have done. He would have his friends leave Iwaizumi to clean up the gym so they could help him turn himself into a living, breathing present. He would not even cut a hole to breathe so by the time Iwaizumi ripped off all of the wrapping paper, Oikawa was blotchy and sweaty. He would be teary-eyed in the middle of the living room with glitter glue-on eyelashes, side-swept hair, and was that- was that a fucking santa hat on his dick?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	A Not So Silent Night

Iwaizumi knew something was going on.

Something... _ different _ .

Oikawa wasn’t at practice and Oikawa was always at practice. Oikawa was at practice even if he was injured and sitting on the sidelines yelling words of encouragement at them. He was  _ always _ there. 

Iwaizumi nudged Hanamaki as he raised his arm over his forehead to wipe the sweat. “Where’s-”

“I don’t know.”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t even-”

“Mattsun! Are you leaving? Wait for me!” Hanamaki proceeded to sprint away from Iwaizumi who was left standing there dumbfounded. 

He wandered toward Kunimi and Kindaichi who were stretching in a corner together. The group of them had plans that night to go see some new Christmas lights that Oikawa had been raving about. He’d been talking about them for weeks, so much so that Iwaizumi was beyond excited.

Kindaichi made eye contact with him, yelped, scrambled to his feet, and dragged Kunimi out of the gym. Kunimi glanced back, his usual bored expression on his face, but that was the only reaction Iwaizumi got.

He rolled his eyes and assumed the couple was simply trying to get out of cleaning up after practice like they usually did. He would end up finding them swallowing each other's faces outside of the gym because they still waited for him to go home. He was their ride.

As he ran the dry mop across the shiny gym floor, his hands were itching to get a hold of his phone so he could at least call Oikawa. Their coach also wasn’t there that day but that was at least predetermined. It was their last practice before they had a week off for Christmas.

It was Iwaizumi’s favorite time of the year. He enjoyed the cold. He loved hot tea and warm sweaters. He liked seeing his breath puff out like smoke. He loved walking around the city and seeing all the decorations, the bright gleaming lights and the large ornaments adorning the trees meticulously placed in all the store fronts. He loved when the temperatures dipped into the high twenties and snowflakes started coating Oikawa’s eyelashes-

Iwaizumi sighed as he finished the floor. He cleaned up the last few items and went for the locker room. Somehow, he was the last one there. It annoyed him to an extent simply because he knew those two idiots would be waiting outside, Makki’s ass would be settled into the permanent dent they put onto the trunk of his car.

Imagine his surprise when he didn’t find anybody waiting for him. 

He stood next to the car for a few minutes longer just to see if they were coming, but he was the only soul in the parking lot and he was pretty sure his wet hair was turning into icicles. 

  
  
  


There was a bright glow coming from his apartment window. He could see it from the street where he parked. He raised an eyebrow as he cupped his hands around his mouth to blow hot air into them

He pulled out his phone as he climbed the stairs and frowned at the lack of response from Oikawa. He grunted as he pushed his key into the lock and opened the door.

Iwaizumi was greeted with the source of the bright glow. 

He blinked several times in quick succession. He rubbed both of his eyes. He retreated back into the hall, relocking the door. He stared at the chipped wood for a moment then unlocked it and went back inside.

The scene in front of him hadn’t changed.

“What in the  _ fuck _ .” Iwaizumi grumbled. 

Makki, Mattsun, Kunimi, and Kindaichi were supposed to be hanging out that night. They were all supposed to meet up at Iwaizumi’sapartment and head out from there. Iwaizumi had a long ass week so he was looking forward to some good ole hand holding in the snow.

Apparently life had other plans.

Sitting in the middle of the living room was some kind of statue. It was wrapped in bright green and red wrapping paper, a large bow at the top. Iwaizumi glared at it as he kicked off his shoes.

“Oikawa?”

“Kindaichi?”

“Makki?”

“Literally anyone?”

Iwaizumi’s calls went unanswered. He grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and fell back onto the couch with a soft grunt. He lifted the beer to his lips and studied the statue. 

It must be for him, right? Why else would it just be sitting there? It wasn’t situated under the tree (something Iwaizumi was strict about when it came to presents, they had to be fully wrapped, prepped, and ready to open by the 20th of December) so it must be something to open early? He didn’t hate the idea of early presents, they were only three days away from Christmas.

He stood, swallowed the rest of his beer, and nudged the package with his toe.

_ The package then moved _ .

Iwaizumi kicked it.

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the best reaction. It was pure reflex earned from years of dodging volleyballs flying at his face. The package fucking  _ moved _ !

The yelp that followed startled Iwaizumi even further. The cries of “ _ Iwa-chan! _ ” shouldn’t have surprised him in the least because in retrospect, this is all something that Oikawa would have done. He  _ would _ have his friends leave Iwaizumi to clean up the gym so they could help him turn himself into a living, breathing present. He  _ would _ not even cut a hole to breathe so by the time Iwaizumi ripped off all of the wrapping paper, Oikawa was blotchy and sweaty. He  _ would _ be teary-eyed in the middle of the living room with glitter glue-on eyelashes, side-swept hair, and was that- was that a fucking santa hat on his dick?

Iwaizumi stared down at Oikawa who was sniffling and rubbing his thigh.

“That really hurt, Iwa-chan!”

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Oikawa sniffled louder.

Iwaizumi released a slow sigh and picked up a bow that had fallen out of Oikawa’s hair. He gently pried open the clip and placed it back in his hair. 

“Tooru… what is this?”

Oikawa wailed. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the nonstop dramatics from the man he fell in love with back when they were in high school.

“Iwa-chan loves Christmas! I just- I just wanted to do something special!”

Iwaizumi’s eyes raked over Oikawa to get a complete look at what exactly he was wearing. He was indeed wearing a Santa hat on his dick, it was some kind of thong with a white ball of puff at the tip. That was  _ all  _ he was wearing.

Well, technically, Iwaizumi guessed that wasn’t  _ all _ . Oikawa was also wearing red lipstick and shimmery eyeshadow that made his eyes gleam. He had red and green bows in his hair and garland wrapped around his neck. Something about that made Iwaizumi’s dick twitch more than it probably should. 

Iwaizumi plucked a stray strand of garland from the floor and tested the durability. It looked like it was homemade or something, the basic stuff he was used to would snap at the slightest threat of strength. He felt eyes on him and looked up to see Oikawa’s widened ones.

Without another word, Oikawa held his hands out in front of him, offering them to Iwaizumi with his wrists pressed together. He peered up at Iwaizumi, his eyes still slightly glassy, and the corners of his lips turned upward just slightly.

The realization of what Oikawa wanted him to do hit him all at once and now his dick was doing something more than just twitching. Iwaizumi pressed two fingers against Oikawa’s shoulder and shoved him backward against the couch. Oikawa landed with a yelp, nearly tripping as the lower half of his body was still wrapped in wrinkled paper. Iwaizumi tested the durability of the garland again as he stepped between Oikawa’s knees.

He glanced down as Oikawa started mouthing as the bulge in his jeans, he started to reach up and Iwaizumi gave him a short jerk of his head. 

“No hands. Give me those.” Iwaizumi grumbled.

Oikawa made two fists and pressed his wrists together again. He looked down at his hands in awe and Iwaizumi wrapped the garland tight around them, weaving the gentle wire intricately enough that Oikawa wouldn’t be able to get them off on his own. Oikawa gulped audibly and looked up at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi leaned down and pressed a featherlight kiss to the corner of Oikawa’s, enough to tell him how much he loved him, how much he needed him, and exactly how much he wanted him.

“Turn around, pretty boy.”

Iwaizumi reached down and ripped off the rest of the paper that was tearing around Oikawa’s knees. He huffed out a laugh as he fumbled with the soft ribbon around his ankles. He left that on.

Oikawa pressed his cheek against the arm of the couch and stretched his arms out beneath him to reserve enough space to feel for his own hardened cock just in case Iwaizumi decided to be the little shit he usually was and tease.

“If your hands go anywhere near your dick, I’ll tie you up and leave you here.” Iwaizumi threatened. 

Oikawa deflated but his ass rose further into the air. Oikawa had exactly one complete and total turn on in life: the man that was currently imprinting his teeth marks into his ass.

“I’ll be right back-”

“I have lube already.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow from behind Oikawa where he had settled onto his knees. “Seriously?”

Oikawa nodded emphatically and motioned toward the end table with his chin. Iwaizumi’s eyes followed his directions and he saw a bottle of banana flavored lube and a box of  _ tropical _ condoms that Oikawa had insisted on buying weeks ago. Iwaizumi reached for the bottle and clicked it open. Oikawa shivered beneath him (whether it was him being cold from sweating underneath five dollar wrapping paper or in anticipation, the world will never know). 

Iwaizumi reached between Oikawa’s legs and gripped his length. He squeezed it and earned a stuttered groan from the taller man. 

“Where’d you get the thong?”

Iwaizumi stroked Oikawa slowly, feeling him throb beneath his fingers. Oikawa let out a long breath that morphed into a whine.

“I don’t- know. I don’t remember. The store.”

“Which store?” Iwaizumi questioned. He pulled off the stupid santa dick hat (which he was enjoying more than he’d ever admit to Oikawa) and smirked as he pressed his thumb against Oikawa’s slit, spreading the gathered beads of precum in slow tantalizing circles. 

Oikawa whined louder and tried to rut his hips against Iwaizumi’s hand but the bigger man held him in place. 

“Iwa-chan~ stop!”

Iwaizumi snorted and released Oikawa. “Stop?”

Oikawa panted and attempted to sit up. Iwaizumi wrapped his hand around the back of Oikawa’s neck, gripping the softer garland that was there, and pushed him back into the couch. 

“You said stop.” Iwaizumi clarified.

Iwaizumi tugged on the thin string of the thong and pulled it to the side.

“I meant stop teasing you fucking-”

Oikawa lost his ability to speak as Iwaizumi spread him with his free hand and licked a stripe from his perineum to the top of his ass. Oikawa moaned loudly, like he always did, into the plush arm of the couch and started mumbling something Iwaizumi didn’t bother trying to understand. He swirled his tongue around Oikawa’s hole and closed his eyes as he listened to Oikawa’s breath quicken. He whined again as Iwaizumi pushed his tongue inside past the tight ring of muscle. 

Iwaizumi sunk his fingers into Oikawa’s hips, pressing against bruises that had nearly faded from a week prior. He pulled Oikawa closer and sucked  _ hard _ . Oikawa yelped and groaned, mumbling words that sounded like they were in spanish. He slid one hand up Oikawa’s back and dragged his dull nails down his bare spine. He grabbed the top of the thong and yanked it off, letting it fall to the floor.

Oikawa’s groans turned into whimpers as he yearned for more from the man behind him. Iwaizumi slicked up a few of his fingers and inched his index finger inside of Oikawa. He watched closely as his thick digit stretched him, a sight he would  _ never _ grow tired of. 

“M-more-” Oikawa stuttered into the couch, his words sounding wet as he drooled against the navy blue cushion.

Iwaizumi slid a second finger inside of him, knowing it was at least a minute too early to add another but wanting to let Oikawa retain the slightest bit of control. He pressed his fingers in, prying Oikawa open. He leaned forward again and licked around Oikawa’s rim, smiling against Oikawa’s ass when the brunette gasped at the contact. 

Iwaizumi pulled back moments later and decided he was done waiting.

His impatient, needy man whined at the loss of contact and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

“I can hear you rolling your eyes, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa giggled against the fabric he had painted with his saliva.

“And I can hear future you complaining when we have to buy a new couch because you got your nasty spit all over this one.” Iwaizumi yanked his own shirt off and pushed his jeans to the floor. 

Oikawa stuck out his lower lip and stared back at Iwaizumi, wanting to say something but stuck with his eyes attached to the large outline behind the stark gray of Iwaizumi’s tight boxers. 

Oikawa bought him those boxers for his birthday and watched in absolute glee as Iwaizumi tried them on and complained about how they were too tight around his monstrous thighs. Iwaizumi squatted and tried to stretch them out as Oikawa followed his every movement. The brand new boxers were in a crumpled pile on the floor not even five minutes after.

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi, the brunette’s eyes peeking out from behind his shoulder. Iwaizumi caught his eye as he licked his bottom lip. Iwaizumi flipped Oikawa over with a simple tug of his hips and a pull of his thighs. Oikawa landed on the cushion and stared up at Iwaizumi in awe.

He hadn’t been that turned on in months.

Iwaizumi sat on Oikawa’s chest, the lower man lifted his shoulders to let Iwaizumi’s legs settle beneath him. They were lucky the couch was large enough to fit two grown ass men who had a penchant for fucking each other’s faces. Iwaizumi grabbed the garland and yanked Oikawa’s hands above his head.

“Keep these here.” 

Oikawa nodded, barely able to contain his excitement over having Iwaizumi’s dick against the back of his throat. He didn’t even realize his lips had already fully parted until Iwaizumi stuck his thumb inside, hooking it against his cheeks and pulling. Oikawa’s cherry red lipstick smeared around Iwaizumi’s skin.

Oikawa vaguely tasted fruit and he scowled up at the larger man.

“Wash thish fingah in’my assh?”

Iwaizumi chuckled and shook his head. “Nope.” He teased another finger along Oikawa’s cheek. “This one was though.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to retort at the same time Iwaizumi pushed his hips forward, silencing Oikawa with a mouth full of dick. Iwaizumi groaned, low and slow, as Oikawa took him. Oikawa had always been the best at deepthroating. Iwaizumi was  _ fine _ at sucking dick, he gagged every now and then when Oikawa lost control but the taller man always knew how much was too much for him.

Oikawa, however, was fucking sinful.

He was greedy and hungry, starving for attention like an abandoned car on the highway. Oikawa’s jaw went completely slack, his throat constricting around Iwaizumi as his cock touched the very depths of Oikawa’s throat. Iwaizumi slipped his fingers into Oikawa’s hair and yanked on it, earning a mixture of whimpers and moans. 

Iwaizumi pulled out, groaning at the sight of saliva dribbling down his beautiful chin. Few things turned him on more than Oikawa beneath him with flushed cheeks and glassy eyes from choking on his cock. His lipstick was smeared around his mouth, smudged at every edge.

“More- please, more- fuck my mouth, Iwa-chan, please-”

A stern look from Iwaizumi and Oikawa was rethinking his words.

“ _ Hajime. _ ”

It was just a name. It was just a fucking name. It was just a name and it gave Oikawa total control without him even realizing (though he definitely realized it, neither of them were ever sure if he or Oikawa got more enjoyment from Iwaizumi using him like his own little fuck toy).

“Hajime, please fuck my throat.”

Of course Iwaizumi obliged. 

Iwaizumi shoved his cock down Oikawa’s throat and fucked his mouth until he couldn’t tell what was saliva and what was tears. 

“Fuck. Nng, Tooru- I’m-” Iwaizumi tried to pull back but Oikawa pushed his head forward, no doubt straining his neck as he tried to swallow all of Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was hard pressed when it came to Oikawa. He would probably do whatever the flawless looking man wanted, save a few things (but what were those  _ few _ things, anyway). Iwaizumi pressed his hand against Oikawa’s forehead and forcefully pulled out of his mouth.

Oikawa tried to complain but all he did was cough, his throat raw and his voice hoarse.

Iwaizumi bit his lip to keep from smiling.

“Tooru, turn around, doll.”

Oikawa immediately flipped over, presenting his twitching backside that was eagerly awaiting his touch. Iwaizumi didn’t waste another second, he thrust into Oikawa in one hard push, forcing the air from the other man’s lungs as he buried himself to the hilt.

Iwaizumi waited a moment, only a moment, for Oikawa to adjust before pulling out. He stopped when the tip of his cock, now an angry red color, was left to stretch Oikawa out. Oikawa mewled beneath him, shuddering as goosebumps erupted down his back and across his shoulders. Iwaizumi sucked in a breath at the beautiful sight beneath him: dark scratches down Oikawa’s back, fingerprint shaped bruises around his hips, a  _ gorgeous _ bite mark on his ass, all of the marks littering Oikawa and still the best thing on him was the tattoo around his finger that matched the one on Iwaizumi’s finger. 

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa’s back fondly for another second before resuming the task at hand: fucking his holiday spirit filled boyfriend silly.

Oikawa’s gasps turned into high pitched unintelligible strings of attempted speech that, again, none of which Iwaizumi was trying to understand. All he understood were the muddled whispers of  _ more _ . 

Iwaizumi ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, feeling the silky texture that he loved. He curled his fingers and yanked Oikawa’s head back, pulling his face from the cushion and directing the euphonious noises that he was making toward the ceiling. 

“Let me hear you.” Iwaizumi whispered as he bent over, the sweat from his chest mingling with the sweat on Oikawa’s back. 

Oikawa arched his back into an impossible angle. Iwaizumi gripped his chin, hooking his thumb behind Oikawa’s teeth to drag his mouth open. Oikawa managed to drag his tethered hands up and wrapped both of them around Iwaizumi’s wrist, gripping it hard enough to hurt. 

That meant he was about done for.

Oikawa came, untouched, all over the couch. He cried out and tensed his jaw, biting down on Iwaizumi’s thumb. Iwaizumi came second later (unsure if it was from seeing his husband absolutely gone or from the addition of pain, but does it matter?).

Oikawa collapsed against the couch, audibly wincing as Iwaizumi’s softening cock slipped out of him. He was silent as he breathed heavily beneath Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi leaned back and fell against the opposite end of the couch. He threw his forearm over his eyes and tried to catch his own breath. He barely registered the movement at the opposite end of the couch. He definitely didn’t register Oikawa getting up until he was able to stop panting like a elderly man and open his eyes again. 

He raised his eyebrows as he realized Oikawa was gone. He groaned as he sat up, wishing for a Smart House to clean the mess on the couch. He went into the kitchen for wipes and was thankful Oikawa made him spend 6,000 yen on a couch cover. He wiped what he could and pulled off the cover. He tossed it into a hamper next to the doorway of their bedroom as he went searching for Oikawa.

He found the man brushing his teeth.

Iwaizumi leaned against the doorway and folded his arms across his chest. He caught Oikawa’s eyes in the mirror and asked the question without opening his mouth.

Oikawa glared at him. “You putsh my assh in’m mouf!”

Iwaizumi broke into laughter and pressed himself against Oikawa’s back. He kissed the taller man's shoulder. “I put your ass in my mouth too.”

Oikawa shuddered. An unspoken rule between them was that Oikawa did  _ not _ discuss whose ass was in whose mouth once there were no more asses in anybody’s mouth.

“I love your ass.”

Oikawa snorted and spit out his toothpaste. “You love my ass?”

Iwaizumi punctuated his words with a light tap against the subject at hand. “I love you too. Your ass is a close second.”

Oikawa shook his head softly and turned around, leaning against the sink. “Merry Christmas.”

Iwaizumi grunted out a laugh. “Merry Christmas? You almost suffocated yourself!” Iwaizumi flicked his forehead and Oikawa frowned. “How’d you get your hands untied?”

“Please, Iwa-chan, you can’t tie a knot to save your life. I just let you think you can.”

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa’s shoulder lightly and reached into the shower, flicking on the water. “Let me clean you up.”

Oikawa grinned and fell against his husband. “Clean me, Santa!”

Iwaizumi sighed and questioned his interest in the man who had some kind of Christmas kink.


End file.
